


The Birthday Part 2

by Gcgraywriter



Series: Paneville [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Breakfast in Bed, F/M, Family Fluff, Hangover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter
Summary: Prompt 21 - Dishes
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Paneville [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721938
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Paneville





	The Birthday Part 2

“It’s your birthday!” Zin reminded her as she pulled her into the bedroom. “You get breakfast in bed on your birthday!” 

“But I’m up now,” Pansy complained, but it was no use. Her daughter was tugging on her hand, dragging her closer to the bed she had just vacated. 

“It’s not good fighting her mom, She’s just as stubborn as you and dad,” Logan shrugged from the door. “Do you want tea or coffee?”

“Tea, please darling.” She sighed as she climbed back into bed, under strict instructions not to move again before her children left.

A little while later, she heard them all moving up the stairs towards her. Zinnie and Logan held her presents while Neville levitated a tray over to her. She let it lower and settle onto her lap with a smile as her eyes met her husband’s.  
They sang happy birthday as she looked down at the thin folded pancakes dressed in lemon juice and sprinkled with sugar and topped with sugared violets. She smiled, remembering the time he had made them for her when she was pregnant with Logan. 

“Open mine first!” Logan insisted, handing her a thin, rectangular box. Pansy narrowed her eyes suspiciously before ripping the green paper from it. She lifted the lid and broke out into a smile as they all waved out at her from the beautiful, handmade picture frame. She remembered the day like it was yesterday when they had taken their first camping trip to Cornwall. The sea looked ferocious in the background as their hair whipped around them in the coastal wind. 

“Thank you, darling! I love it. All my favourite people in one place!”Logan grinned and blushed slightly as Zinnie launched herself forward, almost knocking over the tray. 

“Mine now!” She insisted as she sat down and crossed her legs, passing Pansy a roughly wrapped item. She smiled and ripped once again at the bindings. “Daddy helped me make it,” She said as she watched eagerly from the bottom of the bed. The scent of Hops and Lavender hit her as the material became visible. “It’s a sleep pillow, Daddy helped me pick all the herbs from the garden, there’s Lavender and Rosemary. Daddy had to buy the Hops, but he said that it wouldn’t be any good without it.” Pansy smiled again and nodded. 

“Daddy is usually right,” she winked and made her daughter smile as she took a deep breath of it and then pretended to fall asleep. 

“Mommy!” Zinnia said with a laugh. “You’ll knock over your tray,” Pansy stopped and grinned. 

“Now, It’s my turn,” Neville offered as he handed over an envelope. Pansy frowned in confusion at the gift. 

“What is it?” 

“Just open it and find out!” Neville grinned as he waited, leaning against the door frame. 

Pansy pulled open the envelope and peered in. there were three sheets of parchment within, and she pulled on the first one, baring it to the light. Her eyes scanned the letter, and her jaw gaped in surprise. 

“Are you serious? Is this real?” 

“Yep,” He nodded and with a smug grin. 

“But this says that you quit and that you’re no longer an Auror as of… today?” she asked looking between the letter and Neville. He nodded. 

“I resigned. I’m no longer going to be called away on dangerous missions, or hauled into the office in the middle of the night!” Pansy felt speechless. They had discussed it for so long, but Neville had always seemed so set against it. “There’s something else in the envelope,” He reminded her as she began to lower it down. 

“Something else?” She asked as she reached her hand in. “What could it be?” Neville just grinned and waited. 

“What is it, Mommy?” Zinnie asked. 

“It’s tickets to the new restaurant, La Meduse. How did you do this Neville? They’ve been booked up solid for two years!”

“It helps when you’re friends with Harry Potter,” He smirked. “Now come on, eat your pancakes, before they get cold. 

Pansy nodded obediently as she began to work her way through the deliciously fluffy pancakes. 

“Happy birthday, my love.” Neville and the children offered before they left her, leaving only her husband at the bottom of the bed. 

“Thank you.” She smiled. “And I’m sorry about last night.” She offered awkwardly. 

“It’s ok, it not like you do it all the time,” Neville replied with a grin. “How are the pancakes.”

“They’re wonderful!” She replied as she finished the last piece off. “You’d better take the plate away otherwise I’ll start munching on the dishes instead!”

“Do you want some more?” Neville asked, squeezing her leg through the covers. Pansy nodded and smiled. 

“I want some more of you for certain! Now come here and kiss me!” She replied as Neville grinned and complied as he climbed over the bed. He pressed his lips to her and held her close, something she never got as a child. 

“Happy birthday, my love, and many happy returns.” He muttered before kissing her again.


End file.
